Ange
Ange is one of the main protagonists in the RPG game: Fantasy Maiden's Odd Hideout. Kind and strong-willed, she cares deeply for her family and friends. Appearance Ange is depicted as a young girl with short, strawberry blonde hair and red eyes. Prior to becoming a vampire(and as shown in Bernd's flashbacks), it is shown that she used to have blue eyes. Ange dons a white dress shirt with puffed up sleeves and a high collar. Over her top, she wears a red corset with a brown lining and a pink bandanna around her neck. Her skirt is shown to be dark brown, almost black, with the same lining as her corset. Ange wears a white apron over her skirt. On her head, is a red kerchief with similar lining that accents her attire and a pink flower. Her flats are the same color as her skirt. Personality Ange is a kind and caring girl. She hates it when other people bully the weak and won't hesitate to step up for others. She loves her family and cares very much for Bernd and Cynthia. Though she may seem tough and strong on the outside, like most people, she also has troubles and pain she hides inside, resulting her, as Bernd stated, to cry all by herself. On Act 2 or Bernd's point of view in the game, it is revealed that the house made of sweets, Cynthia's ghost, and the fairies are not real, but simply an illusion, the result of her slowly losing her sanity. On multiple occasions, she attacks Bernd because of her thirst for blood. Thankfully, Bernd was able to snap her out of it by calling out to her. Though after she regains her sense of self, she doesn't remember her vampire side taking over. Relationships Bernd Bernd is Ange's childhood friend. When they were younger, Bernd was always bullied by the other village kids, especially Cynthia, because he was weak and stubborn. This lead Ange to always defend Ber whenever he was in trouble. Bernd cares for Ange, and would very much like to protect her, not the other way around. When he found out that Ange was going to be executed, he took it upon himself to defy the whole village and hide his friend deep in the forest, in a hideout. It is heavily implied, that like Cynthia, he has feelings for Ange. CynthiaCategory:VampireCategory:Female Characters Nn Cynthia is one of Ange's childhood friends. She was always bullied by the other village kids, for being too 'perfect'. Cute, pretty, and rich, others were envious of her. Once Ange saw that she was being bullied, she defended her and stated that the other children were just jealous. This lead to them backing off. Ange became Cynthia's first friend. Ever since that day, Cynthia developed admiration and feelings for her friend, calling her as'' 'my' ''Ange several times in the game. She would also like to be Ange's bride. D''' D is the legendary pure-blooded vampire who is presumed to be Bernd's ancestor. He also attacked Ange's village 10 years ago, prior to the game's beginning. He might have turned Ange into a half vampire by the process of 'drinking'' . Gallery Main Menu 1.png Ange.png Ange Cross 1.png Ange Cross 2.png Ange.....png|''A n g e..... Ange and Ber.png Dont Cry.png|''Don't cry...'' Everyone.png The End.png|''Together Forever'' Bad End.png|Bad End Vampire.png Why.png|''Please kill me...'' Halves.png|''Let's do halves!'' Have a Sweet Dream.png|Ange completing the puzzle Morning.png|''Cynthia?!'' Treat.png|''The one that shall become a delicious treat?'' Please no.png Please no(2).png Red Moon.png|''To them, the moon is red...'' fancy ange and bernd.png height chart.png|Height Chart kabedon.png New years crossover.png|New Year's ange sketch.png|Twitter sketch Bernd and ange donuts.png